


Legacy of their Blood

by Hendrix_Seed



Series: Intertwining Fates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anthropomorphic, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Fist Fights, Magic, Other, Power Outage, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hendrix_Seed/pseuds/Hendrix_Seed
Summary: Long ago two brothers feuded over their world, hoping to usurp control from one another, their story is etched into the very fabric of reality and would lead to events that would span over the course of tens of thousands of years.
Series: Intertwining Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684471





	Legacy of their Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start of a long running series i hope to build and work upon overtime, feel free to help me by leaving your critiques and criticisms, or any grammatical or spelling errors, because i do make those from time to time.

It had been a whole week without power, the large lizard was hunched over his desk, his fists clenched in perpetual anger as he began to get fed up with the current situation at hand. He had held the whole world in his grasp up until this point, and this outage has called into question his abilities, the golden flame of his fighting spirit having never gone out when so many others had faded while many others had only been inflamed at his lack of effort at fixing what had been done by that meteor which impacted their city just one week prior.   
  
He shot a look over to his secretary, her gentle white and pink feathers contrasting his black and red striped scales harshly, she was one of the few who let her spirit fade and cowered under his fierce gaze. She seemed to not respect, but instead fear his presence which was to be expected when the man before her was pitiless, and prideful.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the same city, a young lizard or Lizal as they were called, looked down at the large crater that had demolished his home and had it not been for his absence it would of demolished him as well. Something flared inside him, his flame firing up as he came closer to the meteor that glowed with a faint golden light, and just as he touched it he felt something immense, a power unlike any other only moments before he felt himself get blasted away, his body rippling as he collided with a building, coughing up blood as he slammed into the harsh brick and in that next instant passed out.


End file.
